<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Color The Soul by Featherfur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647096">Color The Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfur/pseuds/Featherfur'>Featherfur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arankita Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arankita Week, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Kita doesn't like painting but he loves Aran, M/M, Painting, Prompt: Artist Au, References to Bob Ross, also loves throwing paint around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfur/pseuds/Featherfur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft moments are few and far between in the busy life of a farmer and an art teacher. When they do happen, everything else seems to stop even as laughter and love starts. Aran offers to teach Shinsuke how to paint, and it goes about as well as expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arankita Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Arankita Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Color The Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea if this was in character, but it was completely and utterly indulgent fluff, please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The quiet instructions from the Bob Ross videos were almost more of a distraction than Shinsuke liked as he stared at the canvas. He shifted on his feet, looking at the video on the tv screen before back at the brush in his hand. On the couch, Granny Yumie atleast like she was having fun as she watched the screen religiously and stroked the brush over her own canvas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinsuke glanced at the video, now moving onto something that Shinsuke didn’t catch, and shrugged before stabbing lightly at the canvas with his brush. It was more curiosity to what it would create than actual intent and Shinsuke figured their resident artist probably knew that at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no Shin, what’re ya even doin’?” Aran’s voice was warm with laughter as hot breath slid over Shinsuke’s ear. Shinsuke shuddered at the feeling, debating on the dramatics of falling back into Aran’s chest or just telling him off for being rude about Shinsuke’s art skills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller man was standing behind him, looking at the easel in front of Shinsuke as the farmer smacked the paper with a brush. Shinsuke tilted his head just enough to enjoy the brush of lips against his cheek before almost petulantly smacking the ‘fan’ brush on the paper again. He could hear the frustrated grumbling from his boyfriend and had to push down the urge to grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m making art. Go bother Granny.” Shinsuke said, holding his head up high as Aran whined his name again. The art teacher met his gaze, keeping Shinsuke trapped in loving eyes before finally giving in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I like Granny better anyways.” Aran huffed, one hand dropping to hold Shinsuke steady by his hip before pressing a kiss as roughly as he could against his cheek. Shinsuke flicked the brush at him next, waiting until his boyfriend released him to smile at the canvas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yumie was seated on the couch, very diligently painting her entire canvas blue. She grinned widely as Aran took his seat beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying the blue?” He asked, only half teasing as he leaned forward to tighten the easel as it shook slightly. She smacked the brush over the canvas with only the slightest more grace than her grandson but with much more enthusiasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aran snorted at the similarities, offering her a brighter blue and a smaller brush. He gently patted the canvas with the bristles, taking a moment to show her how to make the underbelly of clouds before she took the brush for herself. As lovely as both of the Kita’s were, Aran was certain that artistic skill did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> run in the family unless it was in looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone took</span>
  </em>
  <span> all the other colors from me. But yes dear, I am having fun. You’re such a sweetheart, taking time out of your busy day.” She cooed, waving her brush at Shinsuke until he looked over. “You should take a page out of his book, you never help your poor old Granny any more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m very sorry Granny.” Shinsuke murmured, dipping his head to try and hide the amusement glittering in his eyes. “I will be better, just like Aran. I will drop out of college to chase after some poor farmer until he falls for me, then I’ll spend my days watching old shows with my boyfriend’s Granny and telling him he’s muddy. Then I will steal the sweet Granny’s paints because my boyfriend asked me too and spill them and pretend it was my </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling loving boyfriend’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Granny, do you remember when I said I wanted to marry the love of my life? I changed my mind,” Aran said, unable to pretend to be stern as Yumie laughed. “What I’m actually going to do is remind a very certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he was the one who tried to jump scare me in the hallway and spilled the paints so I had to go get new ones. From my </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span>, where I talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>people </span>
  </em>
  <span>instead of plants. Then I’m going to return the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice ring that I got for a certain boyfriend and I’m going to take you out to dinner. What do you think, Granny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinsuke caught his gaze, holding it steadily throughout the speech before shrugging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can buy my own ring. I’ll buy yours too, then what are you going to do?” Shinsuke said with a flick of his wrist and green paint splattered the plastic sheet covering the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you two.” Granny laughed, eyes nearly shut with joy as she shook with the force of her laughter. “Aran-chan, go get me that yellow won’t you? Then go back to Shin-chan before he gets jealous, he’s always happiest when you’re with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Granny must be confused, I am having the time of my life.” Shinsuke deadpanned, not even looking as he hit the canvas with the brush again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an insult to art and brushes alike. That’s why you got the ones that my kindergarten students used.” Aran gave a strained smile but Shinsuke just kept their eyes locked and smacked the canvas without looking once more. “Okay okay, you’re jealous that Granny loves me more, it’s understandable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aran was too busy snickering to realize what was happening until the wet splash of paint hit his face. He flinched then opened his eyes again to see Shinsuke looking him up and down appealingly. Aran followed his gaze to his smock, now also covered in purple paint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You made a mess, you should take it off. Don’t want to get anything covered in paint now do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Granny,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shinsuke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Granny.</span>
  </em>
  <span> How can you even look at me?</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  <span> It didn't mean much in the grand scheme of things, Yumie was still chortling to herself at their flirting and Shinsuke had never had much shame to begin with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you’re upset, you’re wearing a shirt underneath it right?” Shinsuke teased, gray eyes bright with humor. Aran was caught between kissing him senseless and taking away his painting rights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to steal half the tray of remaining colors for Yumie and let the petty amusement wash over him at Shinsuke pout at losing his favorite colors. Yumie set the paints up carefully before reaching up to pat his cheek and sent him right on back to bother Shinsuke. When Aran tried to insist otherwise, Yumie turned pointedly back to the screen of Bob Ross until Aran finally moved to the other side of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aran slid in behind him, one arm taking its place around Shinsuke’s waist and the other hand gently covering Shinsuke’s own hand. He used it to gently press the fan brush down before doing it again a few millimeters lower and spreading it out. He repeated the action, dragging the picture further down as the form of a tree started to take shape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gentle, my love. No need to break the brushes.” Aran’s voice was low and endlessly soothing. Shinsuke was tempted to fall back and let Aran do all the work for him, but he had promised to try since Aran loved it so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> too gentle… You also got paint on me, it’s irresponsible for you to hug me when you’re covered in paint,” Shinsuke said petulantly, smiling to himself as Aran’s chuckling shook the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remind me, next time you break your leg and need someone to drop out of college and rush from the other side of the country to come help, to call Akagi instead.” Aran teased, pressing kisses to the top of Shinsuke’s head and slowly adding more and more down his neck. He stopped at the shoulder, resting his chin there instead and leaning his head against Shinsuke’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t like college anyways… Besides, Granny would have been sad if you hadn’t come to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aran made a non-commital noise in the back of his throat, warm hand guiding Shinsuke to the paint thinner to clean the brush. His nose was pressed comfortably in the curve of Shinsuke’s neck and every breath warmed his collar bone. Shinsuke could feel Aran’s heartbeat through his back and leaned into it, completely content to spend the hours left in the day in Aran’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t come back to Hyogo for Granny.” Aran murmured, only just lifting his head enough for his words to be heard. Words just for Shinsuke, whispered like the vows Shinsuke dreamed of one day being able to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t like college… But I came back for you, my love, knowing you were here, hurting, upset, and alone…. That’s my worst nightmare for you. I’d do anything to stop you from feeling that way again.” Aran swore against his neck and Shinsuke turned in his grip. He lifted his hands to hold Aran’s face steady and pulled him down into a gentle kiss, resting their heads together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> too soft.” Shinsuke murmured, fingers playing with the brush in his hand. “You just can’t say no to anyone in need… ya make me worry… But that’s why you’re the one I love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush, you’ve made me even softer. Every time I see you, I just want to give you everything… Ya asked me earlier what I’m gonna do eh Shin? I’m gonna marry you and be with you forever.” Aran swore against his cheek, rocking him in his arms as he dropped another kiss to the soft skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a dream come true.” Shinsuke tilted his head, pursing his lips until he finally got the kiss he wanted and melted into Aran’s hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tightened his grip on the brush and dipped it into the golden-yellow paint beside them. It hardly took two seconds to swipe it over Aran’s left ring finger and then his own. He intertwined them, a pleasant warmth sliding through him at Aran’s blush and he stole another kiss to whisper against soft lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay with me forever.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please talk to me on twitter @Watacchishinji , I have so many Arankita and Inarizaki things to share</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>